Daily Life II: Am I Smell!
by kadzuki
Summary: Summary : Kuroko ingin mendapatkan ciuman pertama yang sempurna. Sayang, tiap kali impiannya nyaris menjadi nyata, ia selalu teringat cerita Kise… Epilog update
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!

Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram

Rating : T

Pairing : AkaKuro, AoKise

Genre : AU, Carck, Shonen-ai, Comedy

Cast : Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou

Summary : Kuroko ingin mendapatkan ciuman pertama yang sempurna. Sayang, tiap kali impiannya nyaris menjadi nyata, ia selalu teringat cerita Kise…

A/N : Masih nyambung sama yang Actually, I've… kemaren-ssu! Setting cerita kayak sekolah dan kehidupan pribadi _Kiseki no Sedai_ nanti dijelasin di seri selanjutnya-ssu! _Itadakimasu~_

.

**[Part 1]**

.

.

_Dan akhirnya ia bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya._

_Tamat__**.**_

Kuroko menutup novel berjudul 'Jejak Langkah' karya Kakeru Suwa*. Novel itu tidak terlalu tebal, namun meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam di hatinya. Sebuah kisah pedih dimana akhirnya sang tokoh utama bisa bersatu dengan orang yang dicintainya. Klise memang, tapi semua orang menginginkan _ending_ kehidupan yang seperti itu, termasuk dirinya. Suasana romatis dan hidup bahagia di pinggir kota hingga maut memisahkan. Sempurna.

Seandainya saja angannya itu menjadi nyata, seandainya ia bisa bersikap romantis dengan kekasihnya seperti Aomine dan Kise…

Dan menyinggung soal Kise, pikirannya kembali tertuju pada cerita Kise tadi siang. Kise dan Aomine asyik bermesraan, berciuman di suatu tempat sepi di sekolah, dan ketika mereka sedang 'panas-panas'-nya, Kise malah... kentut. Buyar. Hancur sudah segala keromantisan yang ada. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Aomine saat mendengar melodi indah dari pantat Kise di tengah suasana yang penuh hasrat. Apakah Aomine menertawakan Kise habis-habisan? Ataukah ia langsung menyidir Kise habis-habisan dan pergi? Ah, seharusnya tadi ia membiarkan Kise selesai bercerita dulu baru memukulnya.

_Dan semoga saja aku tidak mengalami hal memalukan seperti itu. Jangan sampai._

Beruntung ia sudah mendengar cerita Kise, jadi ia bisa melakukan langkah pencegahan-untuk-hal-memalukan-di-depan-kekasihmu. Dan ia akan mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya yang sempurna.

Yap, ciuman pertama.

Sepanjang tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, Kuroko Tetsuya belum pernah berciuman. Ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang setia dan amat sangat menyayanginya, namun selama satu tahun pacaran, belum pernah sekalipun mereka berciuman. Hal yang paling berani dilakukannya hanyalah memeluk kekasihnya.

Bukannya mereka berdua tidak bisa bersikap romantis. Sudah ratusan kali mereka terjebak dalam kondisi yang mendukung, entah itu sepi, di bawah hujan gerimis, di pinggir pantai saat libur musim panas, bahkan di bawah siraman cahaya senja yang memikat. Tapi tak pernah sekali pun mereka berhasil berciuman. Hal itu dikarenakan Kuroko merasa tidak bisa melakukannya, membayangkannya saja ia tidak kuat, rasanya... rasanya terlalu aneh, _it's too embarrassing_. Apalagi kalau selesai berciuman, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Jangan-jangan nanti ia malah mimisan saking tegang*?*nya.

" _It's trully embarrassing..._ " gumam Kuroko sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atap gedung sekolah yang hangat. Matanya yang sewarna angkasa menatap langit musim semi yang dihiasi gumapalan awan. " _If I fart, it'll be the end of us. Arrrrrrrggghhhhh!_ "

" Tetsuya? Ngapain kamu teriak-teriak? "

Kuroko terkesiap. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tampaklah sosok kekasihnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

" Sei-kun? "

Kuroko menyentakkan tubuhnya agar kembali ke posisi duduk. Belum sempat ia menoleh, Akashi sudah memeluknya, mendekapnya dari belakang. Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroko, menyesap aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu.

" Tadi mikirin apa sampai teriak-teriak gitu? Ada yang menjahilimu lagi? Apa perlu kuhajar? "

" Ti-tidak! Bukan itu! "

Wajah Kuroko langsung memerah. Ia berharap Akashi tidak bisa membaca apa yang tadi dipikirkannya melalui ekspresi wajahnya. Dia memang seorang yang minim ekspresi, namun di hadapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, seluruh ekspresinya yang jarang muncul ke permukaan keluar dengan mudahnya.

" Lalu? " tanya Akashi sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Jarak antara wajah mereka kini kurang dari satu senti lagi. " Apakah menyangkut diriku? "

Kuroko bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Akashi di bibirnya. Seharusnya ini menjadi momen yang cukup tepat untuk ciuman pertamanya, berdua, di atap sekolah, dengan belaian angin musim semi yang menemani. Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai ia bisa menciptakan memori akan ciuman pertamanya yang sempurna, hingga…

_Cerita kentut Kise kembali bergaung dalam kepalanya._

Kuroko membayangkan dirinya dan Akashi berciuman, kemudian saat sedang seru-serunya ia malah kentut. Panjang lagi. Tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya yang tadi rileks kini menegang, dan entah kenapa seluruh partikel gas yang ada di sekitar organ pencernaannya serentak menuju satu tempat berbahaya, satu tempat yang akan menghancurkan impian kecilnya.

_Harus dihentikan sekarang. Atau semuanya akan tamat._

" Maaf, Sei-kun! Aku ingat ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan! "

Mendadak Kuroko mendorong Akashi, bangkit, dan langsung kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Yang ditinggalkan cuma bengong, posisinya masih sama ketika ia memeluk Kuroko tadi. Begitu kesadarannya kembali, matanya berkilat penuh curiga.

" Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Tetsuya. "

.

.

Semiggu sudah berlalu semenjak insiden Kuroko-kabur-saat-mau-berciuman-dengan-Akashi. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kuroko tetap jarang berekspresi, Akashi tetaplah seorang raja di asrama mereka dan masih hobi melempar gunting sesukanya, Aomine tetap saja mesum *apa hubungannya coba?!*, serta hubungan antara Akashi dan Kuroko masih berjalan seperti biasa.

_Well_, sebenarnya ada yang berubah sih. Sedikit.

Sedikiiiiittt sekali.

Saking sedikitnya sampai setiap jam ada murid yang pingsan akibat mendadak dilempar gunting oleh Akashi.

" Akashi, kamu ini kenapa nodayo? Seminggu kelihatannya kamu uring-uringan terus. Kasihan yang jadi korbanmu nodayo. " sahut Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Akashi tetap diam, tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun. Jemarinya memainkan gunting berwarna _bluenette_ dengan lincah, ancaman tanpa kata bagi siapa saja di sekelilingnya. Sekali saja salah kata, maka akan ada yang berakhir di klinik asrama.

" Akashicchi marah karena apa-ssu? " tanya Kise penasaran. Jarang-jarang Akashi dalam kondisi '_ready-to-kill-anyone_' selama seminggu. Biasanya _mood_-nya akan membaik begitu melihat sang kekasih tercinta.

" … "

" Karena kemarin kita tidak berhasil unggul lima puluh angka dari asrama sebelah-ssu? "

" …_(Nggak ada hubungannya)_ "

" Ummm… Karena harga makanan di kafetaria naik-ssu? "

" …_(Aku bukan Atsushi, dasar bego)_ "

" Ataauuu… Karena majalah XXX-mu disita kepala asrama-ssu? "

" …_(Otakku tidak seperti pacarmu yang kerjaannya cuma mikirin XXX dan XXX)_ "

Kise menghela nafas putus asa, segala tebakannya salah. Bisa saja sih dia mengabaikan hal ini begitu saja, toh cepat atau lambat Akashi akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi rasa penasaran yang bersemayam dalam dirinya semenjak Akashi mulai uring-uringan telah melampaui kapasitas. Ia memutar otaknya, berpikir, berpikir, berpikir… dan mendadak ia menepukkan tangannya dengan antusias.

" Pasti karena Kurokocchi yaaaa~ "

_DEG._

" Tuh kaaannn~ Akashicchi mendadak jadi patung-ssu. Berarti aku benar~ " Kise tersenyum lebar, tahu kalau tebakannya kena sasaran. " Jadi jadi jadiiiii… Apa yang terjadi-ssu? Apakah akhirnya kalian mendapatkan ciuman pertama kalian? "

_DEG._

" Akashicchi, ayo cerita dong~ Gimana rasanya? Aku mau ta— "

_CKRIS._

Hening seketika. Kise mematung, tidak berani menoleh untuk melihat gunting yang baru saja terbang dan nyaris mengenainya. Ternyata ia bukan hanya melewati batas, melainkan juga telah menginjak ranjau berbahaya. Yang lain ikut-ikutan mematung, tidak mau jadi korban Akashi yang selanjutnya.

Akashi yang sudah frustasi memandangi Kise dengan tatapan '_you'll-de-right-here-right-now-so-pray-for-the-las t-time_'. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang sebuah gunting—kali ini berwarna merah—siap untuk terbang dan mengirim korban selanjutnya ke klinik asrama.

" Jadi Akachin sudah mencium Kurochin berapa kali? "

Murasakibara memecah keheningan dengan nada yang begitu polos. Meski suasana di sekelilingnya sudah seperti ladang pembantaian di medan perang, ia tetap mengunyah keripik kentangnya dengan santai. Entah dia bodoh, tidak peka, atau dua-duanya.

Yang ditanya kini mematung, sepertinya berusaha menyerap pertanyaan polos Murasakibara dengan otaknya yang mendadak lama _loading_ akibat terbutakan oleh suasana hatinya. Sedikit demi sedikit, rasa penasaran dan frustasinya yang menumpuk dan mengganjal di hatinya tanpa ia sadari, terkumpul di satu titik, dan…

" AKU BELUM MENCIUMNYA, KALIAN PUAS?! " Akashi melempar gunting di tangannya. " SEMINGGU LALU AKU NYARIS MENCIUMNYA DI ATAP! " Ia melempar satu gunting lagi, kali ini menyerempet lengan Aomine yang tidak berkicau sejak awal. " TAPI MENDADAK DIA MENDORONGKU DAN KABUR BEGITU SAJA! " Lempar lagi. " SETELAH ITU DIA BERSIKAP SEOLAH TIDAK TERJADI APA-APA! " Lempar lagi dan lagi. " DAN SEJAK SAAT ITU IA MENGHINDARI KONDISI DIMANA KAMI BISA BERDUAAN! "

Semua melongo melihat Akashi yang lepas kendali sambil curhat dadakan. Bahkan Murasakibara yang tidak bisa berhenti makan sedetik pun ikut bengong dengan mulut terbuka. Akashi terengah-engah, antara kehabisan nafas sehabis teriak-teriak dan ingin melempar gunting (lagi) dengan sekuat tenaganya.

" Barangkali… Kau kelihatan terlalu bernafsu saat menciumnya? " sahut Aomine, memecah keheningan mencekam di sekeliling mereka. " Jadi Tetsu berpikir kalau kau mau memperkosanya. "

_CKRIS._

" Jangan samakan otak jeniusku dengan otak mesummu, Ahomine Daiki. "

Aomine langsung mengekeret di sudut, sementara Kise menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, prihatin.

" Mungkin karena Akachin bau? "

Serentak semua langsung menoleh ke arah Murasakibara yang masih terus makan keripik kentangnya tanpa henti. Murasakibara memang lemot dan sering mengatakan hal-hal bodoh yang kurang sesuai dengan otak anak SMA, semua tahu itu. Tapi mengatakan hal bodoh yang menyinggung Akashi itu namanya cari mati.

" Atsushi… Bagaimana bisa aku yang ditakdirkan menjadi seorang Raja ini kau katai bau, hah? " ujar Akashi dengan nada mengancam, siap untuk meledak lagi.

" Tapi Akachin memang bau sehabis makan buah yang dikirimi dari rumahmu itu. " jawab Murasakibara pelan.

" Ah! Maksudmu buah jelek berduri yang bernama durian itu, nodayo? " celetuk Midorima tiba-tiba. " Buah yang baunya bikin mual tapi enak itu 'kan, nodayo? "

Murisakibara mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Mana mungkin ia melupakan cemilan-cemilan enak, terutama cemilan-cemilan mahal yang dikirim dari keluarga Akashi. Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu keluarga Akashi mengirimkan satu peti durian untuk anak sulung mereka dan teman-temannya. Tapi dari enam orang member _Kiseki no Sedai_, yang mau memakan cemilan kiriman keluarga Akashi itu hanya Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Akashi sendiri. Sisanya menolak karena tidak kuat dengan baunya.

" Ma-masa cuma karena makan durian aku jadi bau? Bau keringatku masih sama kayak biasanya! " balas Akashi tidak terima.

" Kau kan terbiasa mencium bau badanmu sendiri, kalaupun kau bau, kau tidak akan sadar. Tetsu kan tidak setiap saat bersamamu, jadi kalau baumu berubah, dia akan langsung sadar. " sahut Aomine mendadak nimbrung.

" Ti-tidak mungkin! Kalau aku bau, Atsushi yang satu kamar denganku pasti sudah protes duluan! "

" Sejak kapan Murasakibaracchi mempedulikan hal-hal selain makanan-ssu? Akashicchi nggak mandi seminggu pun kayaknya dia nggak akan sadar. "

_CKRIS._

Kali ini Kise yang mengkeret, sambil menangis pula.

" Tapi kau kan orangnya bersih, jadi mungkin soal bau durian itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh, nodayo. "

" Lalu? "

" Akhir-akhir ini kau sedang keranjingan makan gyoza, 'kan? Mungkin Kuroko menghindar karena mulutmu bau, nodayo. "

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Midorima membuat Akashi serasa ditonjok lalu ditampar bolak-balik. Selama ini ia memang tidak memiliki niatan untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya sebelum Kuroko siap. Tanpa ia sadari, ia melupakan poin-poin penting yang harus diperhatikan. Dan secara logis, mana ada orang yang mau berciuman kalau mulut pasangannya bau.

_Jadi gara-gara ini Tetsuya menghindariku, hah?!_

.

.

Semenjak anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ mengatakan kalau Kuroko menghindar karena dirinya bau, Akashi pun mengambil langkah ekstrem agar hubungan dengan sang pujaan hati kembali normal seperti semula. Normal tanpa embel-embel 'ada sedikit yang tidak normal'.

Yah, sebenarnya dia mengharapkan sedikit dia atas normal. Mengharapkan ciuman pertamanya.

Perubahan tingkah Akashi dalam semalam, dari mode '_ready-to-kill-anyone_' ke mode '_I-must-be-perfect_', membuat seisi asrama tercengang sekaligus ngeri. Kali ini bukan ngeri karena takut jadi korban salah sasaran dari gunting Akashi, melainkan ngeri karena bau Akashi yang melewati ambang batas pencemaran udara.

Demi menetralisir bau badannya—juga demi kembalinya sang kekasih ke pelukannya—Akashi rela melakukan berbagai macam cara yang jika ia dalam kondisi waras tidak akan mau melakukannya. Luluran dan berendam selama dua jam di ofuro asrama setiap pagi dan malam hari, menyebabkan sebagian besar anak-anak asrama lainnya terpaksa tidak mandi atau menumpang mandi di asrama lain demi menyelamatkan diri dari serbuan gunting Akashi yang tidak mau diganggu.

Belum lagi krisis parfum, permen karet mint, dan penyegar mulut di _combini_ asrama karena semua diborong Akashi untuk menjaga agar mulutnya tetap dalam kondisi fit dan prima. Selain saat tidur, makan, mandi, dan latihan basket, ia akan menguyah permen karet mint-nya tanpa henti meski rahangnya serasa mau copot saking pegalnya. Sebagai pelengkap, tiap satu jam sekali ia akan menyingkir ke toilet untuk menyemprotkan parfum dan penyegar mulut.

Hasilnya? Jangan ditanya.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou menjadi sangaaaat harum seharum namanya *apacoba?*.

Saking harumnya sampai membuat siapa pun yang disekelilingnya pusing dan mual-mual, bahkan beberapa langsung muntah di tempat.

Untungnya semenjak keabnormalan ini dimulai, tidak sekalipun Kuroko bertemu Akashi karena kesibukan di kelasnya yang mengharuskan ia mendedikasikan sembilan puluh persen waktunya di asrama sebelah. Kalau mereka sampai bertemu, mungkin Kuroko bakal kejang-kejang atau langsung pingsan di tempat saking syok-nya. Dan demi keselamatan seluruh penghuni asrama mereka, tidak ada seorang pun member _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang menegur Akashi *cari mati hah?* karena telah melakukan pencemaran lokal.

Kini hanya sebuah keajaiban bernama 'Kuroko Tetsuya'-lah yang bisa menghentikan bencana ini.

.

.

Lima hari.

Lima hari sudah seisi asrama terpolusi oleh bau menyengat harum Akashi.

Lima hari pula batas para member _Kiseki no Sedai_ bertahan dari keekstriman sang Raja. Jika besok mereka masih mencium udara yang tercemar bau harum Akashi, bisa-bisa penciuman hidung mereka tidak akan normal lagi selamanya. Padahal penyebab keekstriman Akashi ini adalah mulut seenak jidat mereka sendiri.

Akhirnya setelah rapat rahasia yang dipenuhi suara kunyahan Murasakibara, ramalan nggak jelas Midorima, sumpah serapah Aomine, dan Kise yang bolak-balik menangis di pojokan, para member _Kiseki no Sedai_ setuju untuk menyeret Kuroko pulang dari asrama sebelah demi menghentikan kegilaan pasca-kiamat ini. Yang pertama, mereka harus mencari tahu alasan mengapa Kuroko tidak mau berduaan dengan Akashi. Yah, sekedar konfirmasi apakah Akashi memang bau atau tidak. Yang terakhir mencari cara agar Kuroko mau mencium Akashi agar masalah ini selesai. _Case closed_. _Forever_.

Kise pun terpilih sebagai eksekutor. Selain karena ia teman sekamar Kuroko, ia juga seorang _uke_—lebih tepatnya _uke_-nya Aomine—sehingga kalau alasan Kuroko menghindar dari Akashi menyangkut perasaan, omongan mereka bakalan nyambung. Coba bayangkan jika eksekutornya bukan Kise, Murasakibara malah mengurusi cemilannya yang berjubel, Midorima akan membahas horoskop beserta _lucky item_-nya sampai mulutnya berbusa, dan Aomine—dijamin seratus persen—mengajari hal-hal mesum.

Yah, rasanya sejak awal para member _Kiseki no Sedai _memang nggak ada yang waras.

" Jadi, kenapa Kise-kun menyuruhku buru-buru kembali? " sahut Kuroko sembari duduk bersandar di tepi ranjang di kamarnya dan Kise.

" Aku kangen sama Kurokocchi-ssu~ " balas Kise ngawur. Dia harus berbasa-basi dulu sebelum menembak tepat ke sasaran. " Aku kan kesepian selama kau menginap di asrama sebelah-ssu. Aku kan butuh kehangatan. "

" Bohong. Kalau aku sedang tidak ada, kau kan pasti membawa Aomine-kun untuk tidur disini. "

" Da-darimana kau tahu?! " tukas Kise dengan wajah yang mendadak semerah tomat. Ia menyangka selama ini Kuroko tidak tahu kalau tiap kali Kuroko tidur di tempat lain, ia akan membawa Aomine-nya tercinta menginap. Tentu saja untuk bermesraan. Dan paginya ia tidak pernah lupa membereskan kamar mereka seperti semula, menghilangkan bukti-bukti keberadaan Aomine disana.

" Hmm… Soalnya baunya berbeda, sih. "

Ingin sekali rasanya Kise membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, menyesali kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak berpikir sampai kesitu? Kamar sih bisa dirapikan, tapi bau sehabis 'main'… Ia bersumpah setelah ini akan memborong pengharum ruangan dari _combini_ asrama dan menyemprotkannya sepanjang waktu. _Get rid of all evidence._ Lalu bau Aomine takkan pernah terlacak lagi.

Tunggu.

Bau Aomine.

_Bau?_

" AAAAHH! JADI KUROKOCCHI MEMANG MENGHINDARI AKASHICCHI KARENA DIA BAU?! " jerit Kise antusias.

Kuroko langsung melongo. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kise baru saja bilang kalau dia menghindari Akashi karena Akashi bau? Apa Kise akhirnya beneran gila?

" Tu-tunggu, Kise-kun. Aku? Menghindari Akashi-kun karena bau? "

Kise menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat. Kuroko terdiam, ingatannya kembali saat ia dan Akashi nyaris berciuman, kemudian ia kabur karena mengingat cerita Kise-yang-kentut-saat-ciuman-dengan-Aomine. Sejak itu ia terus menghindari saat-saat dimana ia hanya berduaan dengan Akashi, sebab tiap kali ia membayangkan mereka berciuman, ia akan mengingat cerita kentut Kise, dan secara ajaib partikel gas di sekitar pencernaannya akan berkumpul menuju satu titik berbahaya.

" Ka-kalian semua sadar aku menghindari Akashi-kun? "

" Tentu saja-ssu! " Kise mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Padahal para member _Kiseki no Sedai_ tahu setelah Akashi meledak sambil curhat dadakan. " Kasihan sekali (korban) Akashicchi. Kalau memang Akashicchi bau, Kurokocchi langsung bilang saja, nggak perlu pakai acara hindar-menghindar begitu-ssu. "

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Biar alasannya sangat memalukan, ia harus bercerita agar tidak ada yang salah paham. Bagaimana mungkin ia menghindari Akashi hanya karena kekasihnya itu bau. Sepanjang yang diingatnya Akashi tidak pernah bau. Kalau bau keringatnya sih dia suka. Hehehe.

" Anu, Kise-kun… Aku menghindari Akashi-kun bukan karena dia bau… "

" Bukan? " tukas Kise bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak. " Jadi Kurokocchi selingkuh?! Tega sekali-ssu! "

_PLAK._

" Tolong buang pikiran ngawur itu. Aku tidak mungkin berpaling dari Akashi-kun. " ujar Kuroko sambil menepu-nepukkan tangannya yang barusan ia pakai menampar Kise. " A-aku hanya… Hanya… "

" Hanya? " Kise menelengkan kepalanya, menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Kuroko.

" Hanya takut… kentut… "

Kuroko mengatakan kata 'kentut' dengan suara yang nyaris menyamai bisikan. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Ia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya jika teman sekamarnya itu tertawa habis-habisan seperti orang gila. Namun hingga satu menit berlalu, tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari Kise. Yang ada malah pemuda itu memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung totalitas.

" Kentut? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan kentut? " tanya Kise dengan muka polos.

" Itu… Soal cerita wa-waktu Kise-kun ber-berciuman dengan Aomine-kun, yang kentut itu loh… Saat Akashi-kun mau menciumku, a-aku teringat dengan cerita Kise-kun, dan mendadak aku jadi mu-mulas… "

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Sepuluh detik.

" AAAAAAAHHH! JADI KUROKOCCHI MENGHINDAR KARENA TAKUT KENTUT! " sahut Kise alih-alih menjerit histeris.

Reflek Kuroko langsung menyambar bola basket yang secara kebetulan tergeletak di dekatnya, lalu melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke muka Kise. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tidak sempat mengindar, sehingga bola basket itu mencium wajahnya dengan mesra. Dengan sedikit rengekan '_itai-ssu~_', ia pura-pura menyeka air mata palsunya.

" Jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Aku malu sekali, apalagi kalau Akashi-kun sampai tahu. " Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semu merah di pipi dari pandangan Kise. " Kumohon, Kise-kun. "

" Baiklah-ssu~ " tukas Kise tanpa berpikir lagi. " Karena Kurokocchi adalah sahabat terbaikku, teman sekamarku tercinta, maka aku berjanji akan menjaga rahasia ini sampai ke liang kubur-ssu. "

" Nah, sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin Kise-kun tanyakan lagi padaku, kan? Aku mau mandi, badanku lengket. "

" Okee~ "

Dengan tampang minim ekspresinya, Kuroko mengambil peralatan mandi dan baju ganti dari kloset miliknya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun—dan biasanya sih memang begitu—ia menghilang ke balik pintu sementara Kise melambaikan tangan dengan bersemangat seperti mengantar orang yang akan pergi jauh saja. Begitu pintu tertutup diiringi bunyi '_blam_' pelan, Kise merenggangkan tubuh layaknya kucing yang kebanyakan tidur.

" Yah, tiduran sebentar, terus nanti nyusul Kurokocchi ke ofuro deh~ " gumam Kise. " Pasti menyenangkan sekali berendam ber— TUNGGU! AKASHICCHI KAN LAGI MENGISI AMUNISI BAU MENYENGAT HARUMNYA DI OFURO! KUROKOCCHI BISA MA— TIDAK! AKU, AOMINECCHI, MIDORIMACCHI, DAN MURASAKIBARACCHI YANG BAKAL DIBUNUH DULUAN GARA-GARA MENCETUSKAN IDE SOAL 'BAU' ITU! "

_Plis deh Kise, nggak perlu sok lebai kayak gitu. Tapi— yah, Akashi pasti mencoba membunuh kalian._

Setelah berguling-guling, menangis, dan meratapi diri sendiri, barulah Kise sadar bahwa ia harus menghentikan Kuroko bagaimanapun caranya. Teman sekamarnya itu tidak boleh datang ke ofuro asrama—dan yang paling penting—ia tidak boleh bertemu dengan Akashi yang kini baunya harum semerbak bagaikan _cologne_ tante-tante girang dicampur bau keringat penarik _ricksaw_ di lokasi wisata Kyoto.

Yakin deh, Kuroko bakal langsung pingsan di tempat pada hirupan pertama.

Kise menggunakan kemampuan _copy cat_-nya untuk mengkopi talenta Aominecchi-nya yang tersayang, lalu segera berlari dengan kecepatan penuh di koridor asrama demi mencegah Kuroko—tidak—lebih tepatnya pembunuhan berantai yang akan dilakukan Akashi. Entah kenapa, justru di saat genting begini, sang bayangan yang biasanya klemar-klemer, sudah hampir mencapai ofuro asrama.

Tinggal dua meter lagi—Kise sudah putus asa, sudah terbayang olehnya sebuah kamar gelap dengan empat mayat berlumuran darah, di tengahnya Akashi berdiri, gunting di kedua tangan beserta seringai maut di wajah. Tidak, Akashi tidak akan membunuh mereka secepat itu. Ia akan menyiksa mereka dulu, memaksa mereka melakukan latihan neraka sampai titik keringat terakhir, lalu baru dihujani gunting sampai mati.

Oke, kayaknya nggak sampai sebegitunya deh.

Tapi kalau yang dibicarakan Akashi sih mungkin saja.

Masih berlari sambil setengah menangis, Kise berusaha menghalau kemungkinan terburuk, berharap Akashi sudah selesai atau lupa mandi. Kuroko tinggal satu meter dari pintu ofuro, tangannya yang hendak meraih gagang pintu seolah di-_slow motion…_

" KURO— "

_KRIEETT._

_Terlambat sudah._

Pintu ofuro terbuka sebelum Kuroko menyentuh gagangnya, menampakkan sesososk _emperor_ bermata heterokrom dengan handuk tersampir di bahunya. Seketika Kise langsung membeku di tempat, tamat sudah riwayatnya. Tak disangka hidupnya sesingkat ini, belum sempat menikah pula. Sementara kedua pemuda yang saling berhadapan di pintu ofuro cuma terdiam, saling menatap tanpa kata, hingga akhirnya Akashi, yang sudah lama tak melihat sang pujaan hati, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

" Tetsu— "

" Sei-kun, kamu kok bau? " sahut Kuroko polos. Dahinya mengernyit saat udara yang tercemar bau menyengat harum Akashi menggelitik hidungnya. " Baunya tidak enak. "

Akashi membatu, mulutnya ternganga lebar. Kise ingin bunuh diri, meloncat keluar lewat jendela sebelum Akashi sadar dan merajamnya dengan gunting keramatnya.

" Sei-kun, aku tidak suka baumu. "

Akashi langsung hancur jadi serpihan debu.

.

.

Kalau beberapa hari yang lalu Akashi Seijuurou seperti orang kesetanan dan memakan banyak korban akibat serangan gunting dan bau menyengat harumnya, maka kali ini sang _emperor_ memakan korban dengan hawa negatif yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Serangan guntingnya? Masih seperti biasanya, tepat sasaran. Kondisi masih siaga satu, dan penghuni asrama masih menjaga jarak demi keselamatan masing-masing.

Semenjak Kuroko mengatainya (baca: mengatakan kebenaran) bau, Akashi seolah kehilangan nyawanya dan menjalani hari layaknya _zombie_ disertai hawa negatif yang memancar kuat. Sang raja yang biasanya selalu menjunjung tinggi harga diri dan martabatnya kini mengasingkan diri di pojok ruangan, berjongkok sambil menggumamkan kata-kata putus asa. Sisi positifnya, sirkulasi udara di asrama sudah kembali normal dengan hilangnya bau ajaib yang mencemari udara.

Sementara Akashi sibuk bermuram durja dan Kuroko—yang tidak peka kalau sang kekasih hancur gara-gara ucapan polosnya—sibuk dengan kegiatan kelasnya, keempat member _Kiseki no Sedai_ kembali mengadakan rapat darurat demi mendamaikan pasangan ajaib tersebut sekaligus menyelamatkan nyawa seluruh penghuni asrama mereka. Kamar Midorima dan Aomine pun menjadi saksi bisu atas pencarian solusi dari bencana mahadahsyat *apacoba* musim ini.

" Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan dunia, nodayo? " sahut Midorima, tangannya membelai boneka porselen berbaju _gothic_ yang jadi _lucky item_-nya hari ini.

" Bagaimana pun caranya, kita harus membuat Tetsu berbaikan dengan Akashi. Aku masih belum mau mati muda. " timpal Aomine.

Benak mereka kembali mengulang insiden saat latihan basket kemarin, dimana Akashi menyuruh mereka berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket dan melarang berhenti sebelum ia suruh. Sudah lewat tiga puluh putaran, sebagian anggota tim sudah tergeletak nyaris tak bernyawa, dan saat mengecek kenapa Akashi belum menyuruh mereka berhenti, ternyata… Akashi berjongkok di sudut ruangan, lengkap dengan aura aku-bakal-bunuh-diri. Sebagai catatan, kemarin Kuroko absen latihan karena ada tugas kelompok di kelasnya.

" Tapi 'kan kita tidak tahu kenapa Kuro-chin menjauhi Aka-chin. Soalnya Aka-chin sudah harum sekali, Kuro-chin malah bilang tidak suka. " Murasakibara menyemburkan remah-remah ke atas karpet yang baru saja dijemur Midorima.

" Kita memang tidak tahu, tapi ada seseorang di ruangan ini yang tahu, nodayo. " ujar Midorima.

Dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik, tiga pasang mata berwarna safir, zamrud, dan _amethyst_ langsung tertuju pada satu-satunya pemuda berambut pirang di kamar itu. Yang ditatap mulai merasa gelisah. Memang ia tahu alasan dibalik menghindarnya sang bayangan dari sang _emperor_, tahu persis sedetail-detailnya. Tapi masalahnya, ia sudah berjanji akan membawa rahasia itu, sampai ke liang kubur lagi.

Dengan kata lain, Kise harus mati dulu sebelum membocorkan rahasia Kuroko.

" Ki-se… "

" Ryou-ta… "

" Ki-se-chin… "

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan pandangan yang semakin menusuk detik demi detik. Pilihannya cuma ada dua, membocorkan sekarang atau mati dulu sebelum membocorkan. Oke, kelihatannya itu sih cuma satu pilihan, cuma yang satu ada bonusnya. Bonus mati.

" Jadi— "

Kise harus segera memilih. Setia pada sang sahabat dan dihabisi sahabat yang lainnya atau jadi ember bocor, didiamkan seminggu oleh sahabatnya, tapi masih memiliki harapan untuk berusia panjang. Bisa saja dia egois dan mengutamakan janjinya pada sang bayangan, apalagi secara tidak langsung gara-gara cerita kentutnyalah tragedi ini bermula, maka demi keselamatan ratusan nyawa yang bernaung satu atap dengannya…

" Ku… Ku—KUROKOCCHI MENGHINDARI AKASHICCHI KARENA TAKUT KENTUT-SSU! " teriaknya dengan suara cempreng, kemudian langsung menangis sambil merepet di pojokan. " MAAFKAN AKU KUROKOCCHI! AKU DIANCAM SAMA MIDORIMACCHI, MURASAKIBARACCHI, DAN AOMINECCHI-SSU! HUWAAAAAA… "

_BLETAK._

" Siapa yang mengancammu, hah?! " Midorima melempar boneka porselennya. Lama-lama rasanya dia jadi mirip Akashi. Barangkali sisi kejam Akashi pindah sementara karena si empunya sedang dalam '_dark mode_'.

" HUWAAAAAA! MIDORIMACCHI MENYIKSAKU! MIDORIMACCHI JADI MIRIP AKASHICCHI! HUWAAAAAA! "

_BLETAK._

" Berhentilah menangis di pojokan dan jelaskan apa yang kau maksud dengan Kuroko-dan-kentut itu sebelum aku lempar Murasakibara, nodayo. "

" Aku nggak mau dilempar Murasakibaracchi, maunya dilempar Aominecchi… "

Ingin rasanya Midorima membunuh Kise di tempat dengan _long range shoot_-nya, sayang ia keburu ditahan Murasakibara dan Aomine. Bisa-bisanya di saat genting begini pemuda berambut pirang itu masih sempat mengurusi kisah cintanya dengan sang _ace_ tim basket asrama mereka.

" Oi, Ryouta! Ayo cerita! Kalau tidak, kita tidak bisa menikah karena Akashi bakal membunuh kita dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga bulan! "

Spontan Kise berhenti menangis. Mengkhianati janji pada sahabat baiknya memang menyakitkan, tapi kehilangan mimpi terbesar dalam hidupnya jauh lebih mengerikan. Setelah ia berjanji dalam hati akan bersujud sambil minta maaf pada teman sekamarnya itu, dengan berat hati ia mulai bercerita asal-muasal tragedi yang menimpa mereka. Tentu saja ia tidak menyinggung bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Kuroko kepingin kentut karena mengingat cerita kentutnya. Kalau yang lain tahu, bisa-bisa ia dibantai duluan sebelum dieksekusi oleh Akashi…

.

**~~~~~T****B****C~~~~~**

.

.

Kadzchan End-Note :

_Gomen_, ini fanfic terpaksa dibagi dua karena kepanjangan *kumat*. Seri yang ini masih nyambung sama cerita kentutnya Kise kemarin di fanfic _Actually I've_

Mumpung lagi males ngebacot di _end-note_, _RnR puh-leaseee~?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!

Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram

Rating : T

Pairing : AkaKuro, AoKise

Genre : AU, Crack, Shonen-ai, Comedy

Cast : Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou

Summary : Demi kembalinya ketenteraman di asrama mereka, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara, berusaha untuk 'mendamaikan' Akashi dan Kuroko. Sementara Akashi masih _down_ gara-gara dibilang bau oleh kekasihnya sendiri, dan yang bersangkutan sibuk dengan tugas kelasnya, para member _Kiseki no Sedai_ pun mengadakan rapat untuk menguak bencana mahadahsyat tahun ini.

A/N : Sekadar pemberitahuan, semua fanfic yang gw posting di sini juga di posting di blog wordpress gw, Deferto Neminem. Jadi ga ada cerita plagiat-plagiatan, ok?! _Itadakimasu~_

* * *

**[Part 2]**

.

.

" …jadi karena itu Kurokocchi menghindari Akashicchi… "

Para pemilik mata berwarna safir, zamrud, dan _amethyst_ yang sedari tadi menyimak Kise dengan seksama kini cuma bisa terpana. Bengong. Cengo. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tertawa salah, menangis juga salah. Bisa-bisanya bencana yang menimpa mereka berasal dari satu hal yang memalukan.

Kentut.

Kenapa harus kentut coba?

Kenapa bukan sesuatu yang 'wah' dan lebih masuk akal? Misalnya gara-gara Akashi miskin kek, Akashi jelek kek, Akashi bisulan di pantat kek, Akashi mesum kek… Eh, yang terakhir sih Aomine.

Hanya gara-gara menghindar karena takut kentut, semua berpikir bahwa Kuroko menghindari Akashi karena sang _emperor_ bau, dan memicu tindakan ekstrim berupa pencemaran udara. Yah, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah sang bayangan sih. Otak _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang kelewat kreatif juga turut ambil bagian dari tragedi ini. Seandainya mereka menyinggung hal yang lain, bukan menyinggung soal bau…

Serius deh, keempat anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ kepingin nangis. Selama ini bertahan hidup bertaruh nyawa hanya karena kentut. Nasib.

" Terus, kita harus gimana? " Aomine memecah keheningan.

" …Kita langsung bilang saja sama Aka-chin. " ujar Murasakibara sambil membuka kantong cemilannya yang entah sudah keberapa.

" HUWAAAAAAA! JANGAN! AKU BAKAL DIBUNUH SAMA KUROKOCCHI! " Kise menangis di pojokan. Lagi.

" Sudah deh, biarkan saja dia. Aku capek, nodayo. " komentar Midorima.

" MIDORIMACCHI JAHAT-SSU!"

" Kita harus mencari cara agar mereka segera berciuman dan berbaikan. " Midorima benar-benar mengabaikan Kise, tidak peduli meskipun yang bersangkutan menangis sambil berguling-guling seperti anak TK yang tidak dibelikan mainan. " Semua ini harus segera berakhir sebelum salah satu dari kita tewas, nodayo. "

Ruangan itu langsung senyap. Untuk urusan yang menyangkut otak, rasanya para member _Kiseki no Sedai_ terlalu mengandalkan sang raja. Sekarang giliran sang raja tukang lempar gunting itu galau, semua tidak bisa apa-apa. Murasakibara cuma memikirkan makanan, Aomine dari luar sampai dalam isinya cuma ke-_hentai_-an, Kise kebanyakan merengek dan menangis, lalu Midorima…

" Hari ini Cancer berada di posisi ketiga dari bawah, nodayo. Berarti apapun ide yang kusarankan hari ini akan berakibat buruk. Jadi aku tidak akan membuat rencana apa pun, nodayo. "

" TERUS KALAU GITU NGAPAIN KITA RAPAT, BEGO?! "

.

.

Koridor kelas satu lantai tiga bangunan SMA Teikou Academy dihiasi kebisingan yang lebih dari biasanya. Satu kelas di ujung koridor, yang biasanya sunyi, damai, dan aman sejahtera kini berisik meskipun masih dalam tahap yang bisa dikendalikan. Itulah kelas 1-1 yang dihuni Akashi dan Midorima. Biasanya kelas itu tenang karena ada Akashi yang siap melempar gunting saktinya tiap kali ia merasa terganggu dengan lingkungan kelasnya. Tapi sekarang sang _emperor_ sedang galau, buta akan keadaan sekelilingnya, bahkan kalau ada granat nyasar ke kelas itu dia nggak bakal sadar.

Midorima, yang biasanya mengambil keuntungan dari (kengerian) ketenangan yang diciptakan Akashi, kini pusing tujuh keliling. Dan yang membuatnya stres ini bukan hanya kebisingan kelasnya yang tidak wajar, melainkan juga kondisi Akashi yang semakin parah pasca dikatai sama pacarnya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Sang raja kini sering bergumam tidak jelas sambil mencorat-coret buku catatannya, berjongkok di sudut kelas disertai hawa mencekam, lalu menulis semacam surat disertai foto Kuroko. Midorima yakin, kini tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga sang raja melakukan usaha bunuh diri.

Dan seandainya pemuda berambut merah itu tahu semua kegalauannya ini berasal dari kentut…

_Kiseki no Sedai akan dibabat habis dalam satu lemparan gunting. Kecuali Kuroko tentunya._

Yang ia bisa kini hanya memompa kembali semangat pemuda bermata heterokrom itu, mengambalikan jati dirinya, menemukan kembali harkat dan martabatnya, serta mengingatkannya akan kedudukannya selama ini. Semacam kayak _software_ yang di-_install_ ulang, lalu di-_customize_. Dan kalau beneran bisa kayak gitu, ia akan menghapus _setting_-an _auto-scissors catapult_ Akashi.

" Hei, Akashi. " panggilnya, memulai rencana pengembalian semangatnya. " Nanti siang mampir ke kelasnya Ku… "

" _Cinta ini derita, kuharap kau juga merasa._

_Apa yang kuharap tanpa banyak tanda tanya._

_Rasa ini fakta, selektif bukan posesif._

_Ku tak ingin berdusta, kucinta kau..._ " –Bondan Prakoso – Bunga-

_CKRIS._

Sebuah gunting berwarna merah melayang, menyerempet lengan Sakurai Ryou, seorang pemuda polos tak bersalah di dekat jendela. Kelas hening seketika. Tangannya yang sedang memegang ponsel langsung bergetar hebat, tidak berani menoleh ke arah asal gunting itu terbang.

" _Go-gomen… _Ba-barusan _ringtone_ saya… Nanti saya _silent_… "

" Jangan cuma di-_silent_! Ganti, nanodayo! Kalau perlu ganti pakai Cinta Satu Malam! "

_CKRIS._

Gantian Midorima yang nyaris mati.

" Bu-bukan, nodayo! Ganti _ringtone_-nya sama _Paranoid Doll_, atau _soundtrack_ _Power Ranger_ kek! "

" Ta-tapi ini _ringtone_ khusus buat **pacar** saya… "

_CKRIS._

" IYAAAAA! SAYA GANTI! SAYA GANTI LAGU POK AME-AME! "

Pemuda malang itu pun langsung ngibrit keluar kelas sambil menangis. Midorima tutup mulut, tidak mau mempertaruhkan nyawa gara-gara asal ngomong. Sementara si pelempar gunting masih jongkok di pojokan dengan aura yang semakin mencekam.

Baru beberapa detik setelah situasi gawat itu terlewati, satu bunyi yang cukup familier kembali menggemparkan kelas.

" _I hate you! Yeeee-eah!_

_I'm fine living without you!_ " -2NE1 – Hate You-

_CKRIS._

Kali ini gunting sang _emperor_ mampir pada Furihata Kouki, membuat yang bersangkutan langsung membatu. Ponsel di tangan pemuda itu terus berbunyi sambil bergetar, sepertinya sih _alarm_ atau _reminder_. Entah itu memang _setting_ ponselnya atau sudah takdir, bagian lagu yang dimainkan hanya bagian _reff_-nya, membuat Akashi semakin galau. Midorima, yang tidak mau (kondisinya) kondisi kaptennya itu semakin terpuruk, tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menyambar ponsel Kouki dan melemparnya keluar jendela kelas.

" PONSELKUUUUUUUUUU! " teriak Kouki dengan nada yang sama di iklan Mie S*dap.

" Akashi, yang tadi jangan dipikirkan nodayo. Kita ke kelas Ku… "

" _Kimi to wakarete ninen ga tatsu ne._

_Nanda ka kinou no you ni omoeru yo._

_Betsu betsu no michi aruiteru kedo._

_Mada sukoshi kimi no hou muite shimau yo.*_ " –Gazette – Shichigatsu Youka-

Gantian, Akashi yang mematung. Midorima kepingin bunuh diri, loncat dari jendela kelas.

Tahu kenapa?

Karena kali ini ponsel milik sang _shooter_-lah yang berbunyi.

Sebagai catatan, itu bukan _ringtone_ asli ponselnya. _Ringtone_ aslinya adalah _soundtrack_ Pretty Cure yang rajin ditonton tiap hari Minggu. Kalau _ringtone_-nya berubah, ini pasti gara-gara keusilan si pirang tukang nangis. Tuhan, kenapa di saat nggak keren seperti ini nyawanya bakal tercabut? Dengan cara yang tidak elit pula, mati karena serangan gunting. Ditambah lagi pelakunya adalah orang yang sedang galau. Nista sekali.

" Ak-Akashi, sebentar nodayo… Akan kujelaskan… "

Pemilik mata heterokrom berambut merah yang sedari tadi jongkok di sudut perlahan berdiri, masih lengkap dengan aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya. Perlahan ia mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arah Midorima. Yang dituju langsung memasang posisi bertahan, kedua tangan melindungi kepala, sudah pasrah mau diapa-apakan oleh kaptennya itu.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang menjalar akibat gunting yang mengenai sasaran. Tidak ada perih dari gunting yang menyerempet kulit. Bahkan tidak ada suara gunting yang melayang terbang. Takut-takut, Midorima memicingkan sebelah matanya, mengintip apa yang ada di hadapannya. Barangkali Akashi sudah kehabisan amunisi dan berniat mencekiknya.

Tapi ternyata dugaannya meleset. Tidak ada seorang pun di hadapannya.

Midorima menurunkan kedua tangannya dan berbalik. Dilihatnya Akashi sudah mencapai pintu kelas, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani menghalangi jalannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Midorima langsung menghampiri pemuda berambut merah itu.

" Akashi, kau mau kemana, nodayo? " sahut Midorima sambil meraih bahu sang kapten. Kalau Akashi berniat membunuh seisi gedung hanya karena _ringtone_-nya, ia harus menghentikannya saat ini juga, apapun taruhannya. *apacoba*

" Jangan ganggu Shintarou. " balas Akashi dalam bisikan. Ia menepis tangan Midorima dari bahunya. " Aku ingin menyendiri. "

Pemuda berambut hijau itu hanya terdiam, tidak bisa melawan. Bagaimanapun juga, (kata-kata) titah sang _emperor_ adalah mutlak, jangan membantah kalau tidak mau ada gunting yang melayang. Akashi melenggang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan wakil kaptennya mematung di pintu kelas. Begitu Akashi menghilang di ujung koridor, suara berisik yang seolah hilang saat Akashi mengamuk kembali mengalir.

Hanya Midorima yang masih membeku dalam posisinya. Hingga setelah satu menit terlewati, ia mendadak sadar dengan pupil yang membesar.

" AKASHI MAU **BUNUH DIRI**, NODAYO?! "

.

.

Kise dan Aomine, pasangan kekasih paling cetar membahana di asrama Scarlet Fox**, asrama mereka. Pasangan nano-nano paling ajaib yang pernah ada di Perguruan Teikou dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun terakhir. Bagiaman tidak? Aomine sang seme, berperawakan dan berkelakuan layaknya preman ganguro Shibuya, _ace_ tim basket asrama, sekaligus mesum-_ers_ sejati, bisa langgeng berpacaran dengan Kise si uke yang dulu sempat jadi model, berambut pirang, manja, dan berbonus cengeng. Dan kini pasangan ajaib itu sedang berjalan santai di koridor lantai dua gedung SMA sambil makan es loli.

" Eh eh, Aominecchi, itu apaan? " sahut Kise sambil menunjuk setitik kecil warna hijau di ujung koridor.

" Hah? It… "

Belum sempat Aomine menjawab, titik hijau yang ditunjuk Kise membesar dan mendekat dengan kecepatan yang menakutkan, menunjukkan sosok sang _shooter_ dengan ekspresi yang _unbelievable._ Maksudnya _unbelievable_ disini adalah sesuatu yang nggak mungkin ditunjukkan Midorima kalau dia dalam keadaan normal.

" Mid— "

Pemuda berambut hijau itu melewati mereka begitu saja. Aomine dan Kise bengong sesaat sebelum menoleh ke arah Midorima yang menjauh.

" Dia itu ngap— "

Midorima mendadak mengerem, menimbulkan bunyi decit yang memekakkan telinga. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun, ia berlari mundur dengan kecepatan yang sama, menghampiri duo ganguro-blonde yang masih terpana. Belum sempat kedua orang itu merespon, ia langsung menyambar Aomine dan mengguncang-guncangnya dengan sedikit histeris.

" Kalian! Cepat cari Kuroko nodayo! "

" He?! "

" Bukan ha-he-ha-he gitu! Pokoknya cepat cari, nanodayo! "

" Memangnya ada apa? " sahut Kise penasaran.

" Akashi mau bunuh diri! "

Aomine dan Kise langsung cengo. Mereka tidak salah dengar, kan? Si raja sadis berambut merah itu mau bunuh diri? Yang ada juga selama ini dia yang nyaris membunuh banyak orang dengan gunting mautnya. Lagipula dia adalah tipe yang selalu mengutamakan logika dan akal sehat, jadi bunuh diri akan ada dalam opsi masa depannya ketika logikanya sudah tak dapat lagi digunakan. Tapi ada satu yang mereka lupakan.

Cinta itu tak butuh logika.

Bagi Akashi Seijuurou, cinta itu berarti Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan kini Akashi beranggapan kalau Kuroko membencinya. Sekarang wajar kalau sang _emperor_ berniat bunuh diri karena kelewat galau.

Sayangnya, ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui pemuda bermata heterokrom itu tapi diketahui oleh para member _Kiseki no Sedai_, yaitu alasan dibalik mengapa Kuroko menghindari Akashi. Alasan yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan 'bau' yang membuat Akashi mengambil langkah ekstrim untuk harum overdosis dan berakhir dengan dikatai bau oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Kentut.

Saat sadar, baik Aomine maupun Kise cuma bisa senyum mesem-mesem, antara kepingin ketawa dan kepingin nangis. Kepingin ketawa karena jika Akashi bunuh diri, maka mereka akan terbebas dari yang namanya latihan neraka. Tidak akan ada lagi gunting yang melayang dan mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya gara-gara asal ngomong. Tapi di sisi lain, mereka kepingin nangis karena jika Akashi bunuh diri dan arwahnya tahu kalau dia mati gara-gara hal bodoh aka kentut, para member _Kiseki no Sedai_ bakal dihantui sampai mereka gila.

" Haaahh— " Pasangan kekasih itu menghela nafas bersamaan, terjebak dalam pilihan tersulit dalam hidup mereka.

" Bukannya 'haaah—'! Cepat cari Kuroko, nanodayo! Aku tidak mau dihantui sama Akashi seumur hidup. "

_Yah, ternyata dia juga takut digentayangi._

" Baiklah. Kalau sudah ketemu Akashi beritahu kami-ssu. " sahut Kise.

" Oke, nodayo. "

Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Midorima langsung berlari lagi seperti orang kesetanan. Duo ganguro-blonde yang ditinggalkan cuma bisa mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya mulai berlari untuk mencari sang bayangan yang keberadaannya susah sekali untuk dideteksi. Barangkali mereka harus menciptakan inovasi berupa Kuroko-radar, radar yang khusus melacak keberadaan Kuroko. Mirip-mirip Dragon-radar yang di Dragon B*ll itu loh.

" Ngomong-ngomong, si Tetsu lagi dimana, yah? " sahut Aomine.

" Di kelasnya barangkali. Kelasnya kan lagi banyak tugas-ssu. "

Beriringan, mereka berlari ke arah kelas 1-8 yang terletak di lantai satu. Lorong itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa anak yang sedang mengobrol di koridor. Dan satu sosok familiar berdiri di depan kelas yang mereka tuju. Jangkung, berambut ungu mencolok, ditambah kantong makanan yang nggak kira-kira.

" Murasakibaracchi! "

Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan tatapan malas, otaknya mencerna ingatan akan duo yang berlari ke arahnya. Sembari terus memakan maiubo favoritnya, ia menelengkan kepala seperti anak kecil.

" Ah, ternyata Preman-chin dan Cengeng-chin. " ujarnya polos.

" Hei! Aku bukan preman! " balas Aomine.

" Murasakibaracchi belum diisi sampai penuh, yah? "

_Buset deh Kise. Dikira Murasakibara itu semacam truk angkutan barang apa._

" Tumben, ngapain Minechin sama Kisechin kesini? Mau minta cemilanku, ya? Nggak boleh! "

" _Oh My God_! " erang Aomine putus asa. Ia memang susah berhadapan dengan anak kecil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh raksasa satu ini. Masih mending menghadapi Kise yang lagi ngambek. " Bisa nggak kau nggak menyamakan kami denganmu?! "

" Minechin kan pernah menghabiskan cemilan soreku diam-diam. "

Ingin rasanya Aomine membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saat itu juga. Kenapa sih pemuda berambut ungu itu cuma bisa mengingat dengan jelas kalau menyangkut soal makanan?! Giliran menyangkut hal penting malah nggak pernah nyambung.

" Eh, eh, Murasakibaracchi, Kurokocchi ada nggak-ssu? "

" Ng? Kurochin? Kayaknya sih tadi keluar. "

" Lama nggak? " Wajah Kise memucat.

" Mungkin. Kurochin bawa banyak kertas. "

Kise langsung mojok sambil nangis sesengukan. Sudah menceritakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ceritakan, bakal dibunuh sama teman sekamarnya yang _unexpressiveness but adorable_, dan kini ia akan digentayangi arwah sang raja gunting. Malang sekali nasibnya.

" Kisechin kok nangis? Segitunya ditinggal Kurochin? "

" Cep-cep… " Aomine berusaha membujuk pacarnya sambil mem-puk-puk-nya. " Jangan nangis lagi, nanti kita benar-benar dihantui sama si rambut merah. "

Tangisan Kise malah tambah keras.

" Ayo, udahan nangisnya! Kita masih bisa hidup kalau bisa menemukan Tetsu! "

Pemuda berambut pirang itu akhirnya berhenti menangis dan mengelap air matanya dengan seragam kekasihnya yang mirip preman itu. Sebenarnya sih Aomine ogah seragamnya dijadikan lap gratisan, tapi daripada Kise terus menangis dan mereka tidak bisa menemukan Kuroko tepat waktu…

" Murasakibaracchi, nanti kalau ketemu Kurokocchi tolong sampaikan pesanku, bisa-ssu? " sahut Kise sembari bersiap pergi, mencari harapan untuk hidup.

" Pesan? "

" Bilang para Kurokocchi, segera temukan Akashicchi. Akashicchi mau bunuh diri-ssu! "

.

.

Hampir lima menit berlalu setelah Kise dan Aomine mampir ke kelas 1-8. Sang raksasa berambut ungu masih terus makan, mulutnya bergerak tanpa henti seperti mesin yang sudah di-_setting_ otomatis. Matanya menerawang jauh, tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Bahkan kalau ada gempa bumi tujuh skala Richter pun dia tidak akan sadar. Baginya, dunianya cukup hanya dirinya dan makanan.

_Oke. Ini agak melemceng dari cerita. Cukup kita singgung Murasakibara sampai di sini. Kalau tidak teman setimnya akan berakhir dengan dihantui._

" Murasakibara-kun? Kenapa masih makan sambil berdiri di sini? "

Akhirnya pemuda berambut sewarna langit yang diburu demi kedamaian dunia *lebai deh* pun menampakkan diri. Dengan wajahnya yang selalu datar, _expressionless_, disertai eksistensinya yang tipis, ia menengadah menatap sang raksasa yang menoleh ke arahnya dengan perlahan.

" Ah, Kurochin. " sahutnya pelan. " Tadi Preman-chin dan Cengeng-chin mencarimu. "

" Ung? Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun mencariku? Ada apa? "

" Sepertinya… tadi Kisechin meninggalkan pesan. "

" Pesan? "

Murasakibara mengangguk. Ia terdiam sambil memasukkan sebatang pocky ke mulutnya. Perlahan ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. Lalu ke kanan. Lalu muncul tanda tanya imajiner di atas kepalanya. Ia berusaha lebih keras untuk mengingat apa yang dikatakan pemuda berambut blonde itu, sampai-sampai dahinya berkerut dan alisnya bertaut, mengubah wajahnya jadi menakutkan.

_Buset. Padahal belum sepuluh menit sudah lupa._

" AH! " Murasakibara menepukkan kedua tangannya. Setelah bersusah payah *?* mengobok-ngobok ingatannya dengan otak yang berkecepatan tiga puluh dua _megabyte_, ia akhirnya mengingat pesan dari si pirang nan manja itu.

" Jadi? "

" Kuro-chin disuruh mencari Aka-chin. Aka-chin mau **gantung** diri. "

Kuroko langsung membatu. Kata-kata Murasakibara yang singkat, padat, dan jelas itu mendadak menjelma menjadi suatu kalimat ruwet penuh konotasi yang sulit dipahami. Otaknya yang biasa bekerja dengan tenang, kalem, dan bekerja dengan kecepatan yang stabil itu kini mendadak lemot.

Akashi. Gantung. Diri.

Kata-kata itu meresap masuk ke kepalanya dengan sangat lamban. Begitu otaknya mencerna tiga kata itu baik-baik, tubuhnya langsung bereaksi. _Misdirection_-nya aktif hingga level maksimum, dan kedua kakinya membawanya secepat yang ia mampu.

Ingatannya langsung menyusun tempat-tempat yang biasa didatangi kekasihnya itu. Atap sekolah? Kekasihnya itu berniat gantung diri, bukan bunuh diri dengan loncat dari atap. Lapangan basket? Mau gantung diri di ring basket? Kayaknya kurang tinggi deh. Taman belakang asrama? Sebelum bunuh diri, sudah keburu ramai duluan.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Kenapa ia malah membayangkan kekasihnya tercintanya bunuh diri, sih? Lagipula bagaimana bisa belahan jiwanya yang sadis, berharga diri tinggi, dan beraura mirip raja (neraka) itu kepikiran untuk bunuh diri. Seperti bukan seorang Akashi Seijuurou saja.

Atau… Ia melakukan sesuatu yang tak termaafkan dan dia tidak menyadarinya?

_Bingo_.

Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Kalau ia melakukan kesalahan, Akashi pasti sudah menegurnya, layaknya saat mereka sedang berlatih basket. Pasti ada masalah lain yang membuat orangnya satu-satunya sampai putus asa dan berpikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya yang nyaris bisa dibilang sempurna.

_Plis, Kuroko, Plis. Kamu pikir cinta itu sama kayak latihan basket?_

" SEI-KUUUNNNN! JANGAN MATI DULUUUU! "

Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang riwayat pendidikannya di Teikou Academy, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berteriak. Nama pacarnya lagi. Ditambah dengan nada 'pacarku-sekarat-sebentar-lagi-akan-meninggal-kare na-mengidap-penyakit-mematikan'. Sumpah, orang tak berdosa yang mendengar teriakannya itu akan mengira ada sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi terpisah oleh hidup dan mati.

.

.

Sementara itu, pasangan nano-nano yang gagal menemukan sang bayangan kini getol mencari pemuda berambut merah yang notabene kapten mereka. Hampir seluruh gedung SMA mereka jelajahi, dari atap hingga aula, di lemari penyimpanan alat kebersihan, di klinik *Aomine dan Kise harus mati-matian menahan keinginan mereka untuk bercumbu di sana demi nyawa mereka*, bahkan sampai ke bilik tiap toilet.

Sayang, sang pemilik mata heterokrom itu tidak bisa mereka temukan. Pemuda yang auranya paling dikenal paling menakutkan itu kini seolah ditelan bumi. Saat tidak dibutuhkan, yang bersangkutan malah asyik-asyik lempar gunting. Giliran dia dibutuhkan demi kelangsungan hidup beberapa manusia yang satu tim dengannya, ia malah menghilang tanpa jejak.

Kini mereka sedang beriringan menuju perpustakaan, memutar lewat halaman belakang gedung SMA. Hanya tempat berisi ribuan buku itu saja yang belum mereka periksa. Seandainya Akashi tidak ada disana, tamatlah sudah.

" Hiks… Gimana-ssu? Kita nggak bisa nemu Akashicchi… Hiks… " Kise mulai sesengukan, membayangkan hidupnya yang akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

" Jangan nangis, ah! " Aomine mengelus-elus kepala kekasihnya, meski sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan itu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. " Kalau kutemukan si sadis sialan itu akan kulempar dia ke kolam di depan asrama. Bisa-bisanya sampai kepikiran buat bunuh diri segala. "

" Beneran-ssu? "

Mata Kise berbinar penuh harap, seperti anjing yang akan diberi steak oleh majikannya. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam erat sebuah ponsel dengan gantungan anak ayam menangis, di layarnya tampak sebuah tulisan 'RECORD: ON'.

" O—oi! It-itu ka— "

" Sudah kurekam-ssu! Nanti kalau ketemu dan Akashicchi malah mengomeli kita, aku akan memutar rekaman kata-katamu barusan-ssu! "

Aomine berjengit ngeri. Yang barusan itu cuma omong besarnya saja, aslinya sih mana berani dia sama sang _emperor_. Ia bisa membayangkan darah yang sebentar lagi tertumpah. Seandainya Akashi batal bunuh diri dan mendengar rekaman barusan, dialah yang akan mati. Apes.

Demi keberlangsungan hidupnya, Aomine mengayunkan tangannya dengan tiba-tiba, mencoba mengambil ponsel berisi rekaman terkutuk itu. Sayang, reflek Kise jauh lebih cepat. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan mulai berlari ketika sadar sang kekasih akan menghancurkan barang bukti di tangannya.

" OI, RYOUTAAA! "

" KEJAR AKU DAIKICCHI! "

Pasangan layaknya kopi susu itu berkejar-kejaran sepanjang perjalanan ke perpustakaan. Entah sejak kapan, latar belakang mereka seolah disinari oleh cahaya mentari yang lembut, taman belakang yang tidak terurus terlihat lebih rapi dan bersih seperti halaman istana Buckingham, ditambah lagi kemunculan hewan-hewan tak diundang seperti kupu-kupu, kelinci, dan anjing maltese.

_Tunggu. Ini nggak salah cerita? Ini masih KuroBas, bukan Candy-Candy, kan?_

Embun-embun yang seharusnya sudah menghilang kembali bermunculan, menghasilkan efek _bling-bling_. Kise sudah mengenakan gaun Cinderella, menunjukkan senyum menawan. Aomine sudah berbalut kostum pangeran, tersenyum memamerkan barisan gigi (kuning yang lama sudah nggak disikat) putih mengilap yang kontras dengan kulit _ganguro_-nya. Tinggal diberi _backsound_ lagu India bakal lengkap deh.

_Oke. Ini beneran salah cerita. Balik lagi._

Aomine, dengan tampang kayak beruang ngamuk, masih mengejar-ngejar Kise yang lari sambil cengar-cengir. Sang _copycat_ memanfaatkan kelincahannya untuk mengelak dari serangan membabi-buta Aomine. Tapi sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti terjun, eh, jatuh juga. Ia melompati semak-semak rendah tanpa menyangka ada lubang-lubang berderet yang dibuat untuk menanam pohon baru dan…

_GEDEBUK._

" _Gotcha!_ "

Aomine langsung menindih tubuh Kise yang terjerembap, memastikan agar dia tidak kabur lagi bersama dengan ponsel nistanya. Dengan kondisi masa depan yang terancam oleh Akashi dipadu dengan otak mesumnya, Aomine mendapat suatu ide yang sangat erotis.

" Ryouta, kalau kau tidak mau menghapus rekaman laknat itu, kita akan 'main' di sini. Sekarang juga. "

" Eeeehh?! "

Seringaian mesum muncul di wajah sang pemuda ganguro. Tangannya mulai bergerak nakal, menjelajahi tubuh sang blonde di atas, dari perut dan merayap perlahan ke atas. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Kise. Godaan kekasihnya itu adalah penyiksaan terkejam untuknya. Untunglah logikanya bertahan berkat ponsel di tangannya.

" Ryouta~ Hapus dong sayang~ " Aomine menyodorkan wajahnya, bibirnya mulai maju dari tempatnya.

" Hmmph…! Ng—gak! "

Usaha pemberontakan Kise tampak sia-sia bagi Aomine. Bagaimanapun juga cepat atau lambat pemuda di bawahnya itu tidak akan bisa bertahan dari serangannya, karena ia tahu Kise akan bereaksi sebaliknya, kecanduan dengan tiap sentuhannya.

" Oh? Jadi minta 'main' seka— "

" SEI-KUUUUUNNNN! "

.

.

Ketika Aomine dan Kise masih asyik berkejar-kejaran layaknya film B*llywood-nya Shahr*kh Kh*n, Kuroko—yang galau kuadrat karena belum menemukan sang kekasih yang katanya mau gantung diri—kini sedang berlari ke arah perpustakaan lewat koridor yang menghubungkan gedung SMA dan sarang (cinta mereka) buku tersebut.

Sama halnya dengan pasangan nano-nano cetar membahana yang dibahas barusan, Kuroko sudah mencari ke setiap jengkal gedung SMA tanpa membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya, setelah semakin putus asa dan takut belahan jiwanya keburu gantung diri, Kuroko memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencariannya ke perpustakaan. Pertimbangannya, tempat itu adalah salah satu sarang cinta mereka. Err—sepertinya ini alasan yang salah. Oke, pertimbangannya adalah karena lokasinya yang nyaris selalu sepi. Cocok sekali untuk gantung diri dan baru ditemukan beberapa hari kemudian.

Memperlambat tempo lari karena tubuhnya sudah mulai berteriak memprotes, iseng-iseng pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu mengerling ke arah taman depan perpustakaan. Dan apa yang ada disana segera menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Matanya terbelalak dan ia tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Kekasihnya.

Berdiri di taman depan perpustakaan. Lebih tepatnya, di pinggir kolam taman.

Otak Kuroko yang kecepatannya setara dengan RAM satu _gigabyte_ itu langsung bekerja, berusaha menafsirkan pemandangan yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya.

Akashi. Gantung diri. Kolam.

Kemudian sebuah lampu imajiner menyala dalam kepalanya. Kesimpulan singkat yang bisa ia ambil adalah Akashi batal gantung diri, tapi malah berniat **menenggelamkan** diri.

" SEI-KUUUUUNNNN! "

Tanpa sempat berpikir lebih lanjut, tubuh Kuroko langsung bereaksi. Berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu berada. Yang ada dalam benaknya hanya satu, hentikan usaha bunuh diri kekasihnya. Jika sampai gagal, ia juga akan mati. Klise memang, tapi ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Akashi-nya.

Sang _emperor_ masih berdiri di pinggir kolam, tidak bergerak seinci pun. Matanya terpaku pada air tak beriak di hadapannya. Saking galaunya, ia tidak mendengar suara bayangannya tercinta yang meneriakkan namanya dengan histeris. Ia menghela nafas pelan, mencondongkan tubuh untuk melihat bayangannya di atas permukaan air.

Kuroko—yang masih belum menjangkau Akashi—makin panik ketika melihat pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ia menambah kecepatannya, melupakan kaki yang sudah minta diistirahatkan. Ia menerjang ke arah pemilik mata heterokrom kesayangannya, bermaksud mendorongnya ke samping, menggagalkan usaha bunuh dirinya.

Sayangnya, di saat-saat terakhir Akashi mendadak membalikkan badannya. Kuroko, yang tidak menyangka kalau Akashi berbalik, menyeruduknya karena terlanjur memasang kecepatan larinya di gigi lima *dikira mobil apa?!*

_BYURR._

Oke, dari suaranya saja sudah ketahuan kalau mereka berdua sukses nyemplung ke kolam. Sekarang namanya bukan usaha bunuh diri, tapi percobaan pembunuhan. Dua pemuda yang (terjun) jatuh ke kolam bergerak tidak karuan, antara kaget bertemu dengan air dan megap-megap mencari oksigen.

Sementara pasangan kekasih ajaib sedang mengerahkan usaha untuk menyelamatkan diri, sosok pasangan kopi susu berambut mencolok dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ muncul di balik semak-semak tak jauh dari lokasi 'percobaan pembunuhan'. Mereka mengendap-endap ke tempat itu setelah mendengar jeritan histeris Kuroko.

Mereka kira jeritan itu dikarenakan Kuroko melihat sosok Akashi yang terbujur kaku, berhasil bunuh diri. Ternyata bukan. Setitik kekecewaan hadir bersama rasa lega saat mereka melihat sang bayangan menyeruduk sang _emperor_ dengan telak.

Awalnya mereka berniat menolong dua orang yang tengah panik itu, namun setelah Kise berpikir lebih jauh *yah, nggak jauh-jauh amat, otaknya Kise kan nggak se-_expert_ Midorima atau Akashi* mereka memutuskan untuk jadi pengamat saja. Hitung-hitung pengamanan diri kalau Akashi mendadak lempar-lempar gunting.

Di tengah kolam, dimana airnya yang jernih kini mengeruh akibat teraduknya kotoran yang mengendap di dasar, sang pemilik mata heterokrom mulai berhasil mengendalikan diri. Sedikit mengutuki diri akibat sesaat kehilangan kendali barusan, ia melirik ke arah sang pujaan hati yang masih memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat.

" Tetsuya? " Ia memicingkan sebelah matanya.

" Sei-kun… Jangan bunuh diri… "

Akashi cengo.

_Bunuh diri?!_

" Hei, Tetsuya. Buka matamu. " ujar Akashi. " Mana mungkin aku bunuh diri _di sini?_ "

Kuroko tersentak, mulai menyadari ada yang sedikit tidak beres. Lututnya menyentuh sesuatu yang padat. Ia masih bisa menghirup oksigen dengan bebas. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ia pejamkan rapat-rapat, dan…

Ingin rasanya Kuroko membenturkan kepalanya keras-keras ke dinding terdekat.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Yah, wajar saja sih kalau lupa, tadi kan dia terlalu histeris. Tapi keterlaluan sekali kalau lupa bahwa kedalaman kolam itu hanya enam puluh senti. Mana mungkin ada orang yang mau menenggelamkan diri di situ? Sampai dunia kiamat juga nggak bakal bisa. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya akibat malu yang mendera. Namun tak sekali pun ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Akashi.

" Syukurlah… Ternyata Sei-kun tidak jadi bunuh diri… " ujarnya pelan.

" Tetsuya, dari tadi kamu ngomong soal 'bunuh diri' terus. Memangnya siapa yang mau bunuh diri? " Akashi balik bertanya.

" Sei-kun. " jawab Kuroko polos.

Akashi tambah cengo. Memangnya tampangnya kelihatan seperti orang frustasi yang sudah kepingin mengakhiri hidupnya?

_Seseorang tolong berikan cermin padanya. Biar lain kali kalau galau dia bisa ngaca._

Di sisi lain, hatinya berbunga-bunga karena sang pujaan hati sudah tidak membencinya lagi dan kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kuroko berdiri. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Dunianya telah kembali normal dan berwarna.

_Lagipula siapa yang bilang kalau Kuroko membencinya? Kuroko cuma bilang dia BAU. Dia saja yang salah paham._

" Siapa yang bilang aku mau bunuh diri? " sahut Akashi sambil menatap bola mata sebiru langit yang dicintainya.

" Nggg… Murasakibara-kun. Tapi katanya itu pesan dari Kise-kun dan Ahomine-kun. " balas Kuroko dengan tampang _innocent_ seorang _ultimate uke_.

Lagi-lagi dua orang bodoh itu. Ingin rasanya Akashi merajam mereka dengan guntingnya saat itu juga. Bisa-bisanya mereka menyebarkan berita bohong tentang dirinya. Yah, meskipun ada efek positif dari tindakan bodoh mereka.

Di saat yang sama, pasangan nano-nano yang masih bersembunyi di balik semak-semak mendadak merinding disko. Menatap lurus ke arah pemuda berambut merah di tengah kolam, mereka tahu kalau pemuda itu merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. SANGAT BURUK.

" Kupikir… Kupikir kau membenciku… "

" Benci? " Kuroko menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. " Aku tidak akan pernah membenci Sei-kun. "

Mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut kekasihnya, spontan Akashi memeluknya erat-erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher orang yang dicintainya, menyesap aroma vanilla yang lama tidak ia rasakan. Kuroko balas memeluknya, menikmati curahan kasih sayang tanpa kata yang ditujukan untuknya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu, tidak mempedulikan bahwa mereka sangat basah dan masih di tengah kolam. Akashi melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap bola mata sewarna langit yang digilainya. Tanpa sadar ibu jarinya mengusap pipi kekasihnya. Entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan—atau mereka memang sama sekali tidak berpikir—mereka hanya memandang ke kedalaman mata satu sama lain.

Perlahan, kedua wajah itu mendekat seiring tubuh yang mulai saling memeluk erat. Secara naluriah Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya, diikuti Akashi. Dan akhirnya apa yang mereka nanti-nantikan selama ini, satu hal yang seharusnya terjadi di atap sekolah berhari-hari yang lalu, terjadi juga.

Kedua bibir itu menempel. Bertemu.

Begitu lembut. Begitu manis. Bibir Kuroko terasa manis bagai vanilla bagi Akashi, dan bibir Akashi terasa bagai… Akashi untuk Kuroko. Kuat. Dominan. Penuh otoritas.

Ciuman itu awalnya terasa sangat canggung. Namun setelah beberapa saat menikmati tekstur dan rasa bibir satu sama lain, akhirnya Akashi mengambil inisiatif untuk bergerak lebih dulu. Beberapa detik kemudian Kuroko mulai merespon. Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut ke arah yang lebih intens, dimana lidah Akashi sudah menjilati bibir kekasihnya, meminta izin untuk masuk dan mengeksplor lebih dalam. Dengan senang hati sang bayangan memberikan sebuah celah di bibirnya dan—

_DUUUUUUUTT. PRET PREEET. PREEEEEET. PRET PET._

HOLY. SHIT.

Kuroko membatu seketika. _Shock_. Akashi perlahan menoleh ke arah dimana pasangan kopi-susu tukang bikin masalah berada. Tampaknya ia sudah menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Matanya berkilat tajam, aura membunuh memancar kuat dari tubuhnya. Kondiri Akashi saat ini mirip G*ku dalam mode Super S*iya.

Sementara yang dituju cuma bisa terdiam di tempat, takut untuk bergerak karena akibatnya bisa fatal. Nyawa mereka berada dalam ancaman gunting terbang. Kise menoleh ke arah kekasihnya dengan pandangan setengah marah-setengah kepingin nangis. Kenapa di saat krusial seperti ini kekasihnya itu nggak bisa mengerem kebiasaan kentut sembarangannya itu sih?!

" A-Akashi… Bi-bisa kami jelaskan… " cicit Aomine ngeri.

" Aku. Tidak. Perlu. Penjelasan. " Sebuah gunting berkilat berbahaya di tangannya. " MATI KAU, DAIKI! "

.

**~~~~~FIN~~~~~**

.

* * *

Kadzchan End-Note :

* _Since I broke up with you, it's been two years, right?_

_Somehow it still feels like yesterday_

_We walk in different path right now, but_

_I'm still looking forward for the news about you_ -Gazette-Shichigatsu Youka-

** Scarlet Fox : nama salah satu asrama di Kuroshitsuji. Gw pinjem buat setting sekolahnya _Kisedai_. Hehehe. =)

Penasaran dengan apa yang bakal diderita member _Kiseki no Sedai _akibat kejadian ini? Silakan baca epilognya di postingan selanjutnya~

_Thank you for reading, RnR puh-leaseee~ _=)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!

Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram

Rating : T

Pairing : AkaKuro, AoKise

Genre : AU, Crack, Shonen-ai, Comedy

Cast : Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou

Summary : Bencana mahadahsyat telah terlewati dengan selamat. Psangan ajaib Akashi-Kuroko sudah akur dan kembali lengket kayak dilem pakai _superglue_. Dan kini Aomine sedang menanggung ganjaran atas perbuatan nistanya…

A/N : Akhirnyaaaaa… Epilog buat seri satu ini. Aslinya sih waktu ngerjain pas proyek 100 _days_ 100 _fanfiction_ epilog ini sama sekali nggak ada. _Ending_-nya ngegantung gitu aja waktu Akashi ngamuk gara-gara Aomine kentut. Lalu entah ada wangsit jatuh darimana, gw dapet ide dan bikin epilog ini. Semoga nggak tambah ngegantung =D _Itadakimasu~_

* * *

.

**[Epilogue]**

.

.

Matahari sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke peraduannya. Semburat merah keemasan menghiasi langit dengan artistik. Sore yang indah dan penuh ketenangan, merengkuh seisi Teikou Academy, mengistirahatkan penghuninya dari kepadatan sehari-hari yang menjemukan. Semua siswa sudah bersantai di asrama masing-masing, menyegarkan jiwa raga untuk menghadapi hari esok dengan segunung aktifitas terjadwalnya.

Namun di tengah kedamaian itu masih ada sekelompok kecil siswa yang menempa diri meski jam ekstrakurikuler klub telah usai. Sekelompok siswa dengan rambut sewarna pelangi, dimana empat diantaranya sedang berlari mengelilingi gedung olah raga SMA.

" Oi, Akashi, isti— "

_CKRIS._

Sebuah gunting melayang, nyaris mengenai kaki pemuda ganguro yang sedang berlari dan menancap di tanah yang padat.

" Kau mau bilang apa, Daiki? "

Aomine langsung mingkem, batal protes minta istirahat. Meski tubuhnya sudah menjerit minta berhenti, ia tetap berlari demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Sang pelempar gunting cuma menyeringai, sebuah gunting sudah siap siaga lagi di tangannya untuk dilempar. Mata heterokromnya mengawasi (budak) rekan setimnya yang masih terus berlari hingga jumlah yang ia tentukan.

Diliriknya _stopwatch_ yang ia pegang sedari tadi dengan tangannya yang bebas gunting, kemudian menghela nafas. Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam sebelum makan malam. Aomine masih sisa empat puluh putaran, Kise sisa dua puluh delapan putaran, Midorima sisa lima putaran, dan Murasakibara sisa tiga putaran. Ternyata kali ini memakan waktu lebih lama dari perkiraannya.

Ia menoleh ke samping, dimana kekasihnya sedang duduk manis sambil minum vanilla milkshake dengan wajah _expressionless_-nya. Sebuah senyuman lembut muncul di wajahnya. Ia berbalik dan mengelus kepala kekasihnya dengan sayang.

" Sei-kun. "

" Hmm? "

" Vanilla milkshake-ku habis. "

" Ini sudah yang keberapa untuk hari ini? "

Kuroko terdiam. Ini sudah vanilla milkshake-nya yang ketiga. Akashi hanya mengizinkannya minum tiga gelas sehari demi kesehatannya. Tapi yang namanya kecanduan, ya kecanduan. Rasanya tiga gelas sehari itu sangat kurang.

" Haahh… Baiklah. " Akashi menghela nafas pelan. " Untuk hari ini saja kuizinkan satu gelas lagi. "

Sebuah senyuman samar merekah di wajah minim ekspresi itu. Akashi melayangkan pandangannya ke arah empat (budak) rekannya yang baru saja menyelesaikan satu putaran lagi. Seringai iblis tersungging di bibirnya. Dalam otaknya sudah pasti terbentuk sebuah rencana sadis.

" Daiki. Belikan vanilla milkshake di kafetaria dalam waktu tiga menit. " titahnya lantang.

Yang dipanggil nyaris jatuh gara-gara terserimpet kakinya sendiri. Perintah sang _emperor_ kali ini terasa nyaris mustahil baginya.

" Akashi, kau gila?! " sembur Aomine spontan, lupa kalau lawannya seorang raja (neraka). " Jam segini kafetaria lagi ramai-ram— "

_CKRIS._

Kali ini gunting sakti Akashi menyerempet kepala Aomine. Untung tidak kena dan bikin si pemuda ganguro itu jadi pitak.

" Paling nggak beri aku waktu lim— "

_CKRIS._

" Oke, setidaknya kurangi jumlah puta— "

_CKRIS._

" Kau tidak punya hak melakukan tawar-menawar denganku. " ujar Akashi. Kini yang berada di tangannya bukan sekedar gunting biasa, tapi gunting taman. Dijamin korbannya bakal dikirim ekspress ke alam baka. " Lakukan perintahku atau akan kulipatgandakan latihanmu selama seminggu. "

Aomine panas dingin. Hari ini saja sudah seperti neraka, dan dia (diancam) ditawari merasakan neraka tujuh hari ke depan. Enggak deh, terimakasih. Dia masih mau hidup. Kalaupun hari ini dia harus merasakan neraka tambahan, paling tidak ia tidak mau sendirian. Masih ada kekasih sekaligus _partner-in-crime-_nya yang jadi terdakwa penyebab bencana mahadahsyat musim ini.

_Tega bener sih ini orang. Pacarnya nggak bersalah malah dibawa-bawa. Errr— bersalah sih, tapi kan cuma mulut embernya doang, nggak pakai kentut segala._

" Oke, tapi Kise juga ikut bersamaku. "

" Tidak boleh. " sela Kuroko tiba-tiba, membuat Akashi dan Aomine yang beradu pandang sengit melirik ke arahnya. " Soalnya yang salah kan Aomine-kun. "

" Salah?! Tetsu, aku kan cuma ken— "

_CKRIS._

" Jangan berani-berani menyebut 'kau-tahu-apa' kalau kau masih mau hidup. " ancam Akashi. Di sekelilingnya muncul aura mencekam, siap merajam siapa pun yang melawannya. " Tetsuya, jangan dengan kata Da— "

Terlambat. Di sampingnya, Kuroko terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Benaknya secara otomatis mereka ulang kejadian tadi siang, dimana ciuman pertama yang lama ia nantikan teah terwujud, begitu manis, begitu indah, hingga… sang cahayanya di lapangan menghancurkannya dengan sebuah kentut maut.

Akashi yang sudah 'agak' tenang setelah kasus siang tadi, kembali ke mode Super S*iya begitu melihat sang pujaan hati yang mau menangis. Dengan kecepatan lambat ia menoleh ke arah pemuda ganguro yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, persis seperti iblis yang mau mengamuk. Entah sejak kapan di kedua tangannya sudah tergenggam senjata pamungkas berupa gunting rumput.

Yang ditatap cuma bisa menelan ludah. Seluruh alarm tubuhnya berbunyi, memerintah raganya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Kalau gunting sih masih bisa dihindari, kalaupun kena paling cuma luka gores. Nah, kalau gunting rumput… kayaknya bakal mati beneran. Syukur-syukur cuma masuk rumah sakit. Begitu sang _emperor_ mulai berbalik ke arahnya, refleks ia melangkah mundur, kemudian…

Kabur.

Kabur demi nyawanya.

Kabur demi masa depannya.

" A. O. MI. NE. DA. I. KI. " Tiap suku kata yang meluncur dari mulut sang raja terasa bagai racun. Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun ia mulai mengejar mangsanya. " MATI KAU! "

Sementara Akashi dan Aomine kejar-kejaran layaknya polisi yang memburu maling pakaian dalam, pemuda berambut sewarna langit itu hanya menyeringai senang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau tadi ia mau menangis.

_Ternyata air mata buaya. Dasar setan cilik. Pantas dia dan Akashi bisa jadian. Sama-sama punya sisi iblis sih._

Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara yang berniat mengkorup jumlah putaran mereka saat sadar Akashi meninggalkan posnya untuk mengejar Aomine, langsung membatalkan niat jahat itu begitu melihat seringai iblis di wajah sang _passer_. Kalau masih nekat mengkorup, yakin deh yang bersangkutan bakal menggunakan air mata buayanya untuk melipatgandakan porsi latihan mereka.

Kuroko kembali duduk manis, asyik menonton sang kekasih yang mengejar penghancur impiannya sambil melempar-lempar gunting rumput. Jarang-jarang ada adegan _action_ gratisan kayak gini. _Live_ lagi.

Sayang, keasyikan menonton Aomine yang diburu Akashi disertai selingan berupa tiga pemuda berambut kuning, hijau, dan ungu yang masih getol berlari itu tidak bertahan lama. Iseng-iseng sang bayang mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah properti pribadi sang kekasih yang tergeletak di sebelahnya.

_Clipboard_ berisi catatan menu latihan beserta pensil mekaniknya.

Kuroko memicingkan matanya. Meski Akashi akan mengabulkan seluruh keinginannya—sekalipun permintaannya adalah membangun pabrik vanilla milkshake dalam satu malam—tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengizinkan dirinya melihat isi catatan itu. Bahkan memegangnya sedikit saja akan mengakibatkan sebuah gunting melayang.

Berusaha mengabaikan rasa ingin tahu yang menggoda benaknya, Kuroko mencoba memfokuskan diri pada sosok Aomine yang menghindari lemparan maut Akashi. Yah, tapi namanya juga penasaran, semakin dicuekin rasanya tangan malah semakin gatal. Sebelah matanya berkedut, hatinya masih belum menyerah dengan keingintahuannya.

_KRETEK. KRETEK. PRAANGGG._

_Oke, itu bukan bunyi piring yang dilempar Akashi. Itu bunyi pertahanan mental Kuroko yang jebol._

Kalah oleh hasratnya, akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk melihat isi _clipboard_ sang _emperor_. Ia berjanji pada dirinya akan melihat sedikit, sedikiiiiiit saja. Cuma satu hal—eh, satu lembar.

_Satu lembar itu namanya banyak, bukan sedikit._

Dari sudut matanya, Kuroko mengecek apakah belahan jiwanya itu masih berasyik-masyuk ria dengan Aomine. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak mau tertangkap tangan sedang berbuat kriminal *apacoba*. Perlahan dibalikkannya _clipboard_ itu dan mulai membaca tulisan sang pemilik mata heterokrom yang rapi dan terstruktur.

**_1. AHOmine Daiki_**

**_Porsi latihan : Delapan kali lipat bonus lari enam puluh putaran._**

**_Alasan : Kentut sembarangan. Harus dimusnahkan._**

**_Catatan : Siksa dia sampai pingsan. Siapa suruh menghancurkan kesempurnaan ciuman pertamaku dengan Tetsuya. Lihat saja nanti, akan kupastikan dia menyesal karena punya kemampuan untuk kentut. Barangkali aku harus menancapkan gunting di pantatnya._**

**_2. Kise Ryouta_**

**_Porsi latihan : Enam kali lipat bonus lari empat puluh putaran._**

**_Alasan : Mulutnya yang seperti ember bocor itu harus ditambal._**

**_Catatan : Pastikan dia tidak akan berani lagi menceritakan hal-hal bodoh yang mencemari Tetsuya-ku tersayang. Cari cara yang efektif untuk menghilangkan sifat manja dan cengengnya. Opsi tercepat untuk mencapai tujuan mulia ini adalah dengan membenturkan kepalanya sampai dia amnesia, jadi nanti bisa sekalian kucuci otak._**

**_3. Midorima Shintarou_**

**_Porsi latihan : Tiga kali lipat bonus sepuluh putaran._**

**_Alasan : Menyebarkan kabar burung yang tidak benar tentangku._**

**_Catatan : Beri dia latihan 'lewati-seribu-guntingku' agar dia tidak gampang panik dan mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya saja._**

**_4. Murasakibara Atsushi_**

**_Porsi latihan : Tiga kali lipat bonus lima belas putaran_**

**_Alasan : Memberikan informasi yang salah. Kebanyakan ngemil._**

**_Catatan : Cuma korban. Bagaimana pun juga dia hanyalah anak kecil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh remaja. Tapi ia harus tetap dihukum karena bilang aku mau gantung diri._**

**_End-Note :_**

**_1. Buat janji dengan dokter THT bagian SMA. Pastikan mereka semua tidak BUDEK, terutama Midorima._**

**_2. Dilarang melakukan dan mengatakan kent*t. Tetsuya masih trauma. Yang melanggar akan kuhukum dengan gunting saktiku._**

**_3. Dilarang menyinggung soal bau. Mau itu bau busuk kek, bau harum kek, pokoknya jangan. Yang mengangkat topik ini akan kusuruh membersihkan ofuro asrama selama sebulan._**

**_P.S :_**

**_Ciuman pertama dengan Tetsuya \(^.^)/ Rasanya seperti vanilla. Aku jadi kepingin lagi. Hehehe. Suki da yo, Tetsuya._**

Kuroko cengo.

_Buset. Ini sih namanya diary, bukan catatan menu latihan._

Sang bayangan mengi=edip-ngedipkan matanya, kemudian perlahan tersenyum. Ternyata masih ada sisi lembut sang raja (neraka) yang tidak ia ketahui. Ditatapnya sosok sang kekasih yang sudah berhasil menyudutkan Aomine dan bersiap untuk mencabut nyawanya. Ia meriah pensil yang tergeletak dan menulis tepat di bawah catatan terakhir Akashi.

**_Dear Sei-kun, aku juga kepingin lagi / Lain kali kita lakukan di tempat yang bebas hama pengganggu, ya! Suki da yo =)_**

**_P.S :_**

**_Latihannya Aomine-kun ditambah empat kali lagi =3_**

.

**~~~~~FIN~~~~~**

.

.

* * *

Kadzchan End-Note :

_Well_, maaf kalau epilognya kurang memuaskan *dibakarmassa*. Soalnya epilog ini gw bikin setelah Daily Life series 100 _days _100 _fanfiction _selesai.

Nggak banyak bacot lagi ah, udah kebanyakan ngomong di awal, hehehe =D

_RnR puh-leaseeee~_


End file.
